


Blind

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're blind to everything, how can you know if what you're seeing's real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

Light shone through her eyelids, her skin pleasantly warm. Holly smiled, opened her eyes – the sun momentarily blinding.

Two blonde girls darted like butterflies, laughing, racing; one short as Holly, the other tall; Lili, Juliet. Peas in a pod.

In too many ways. Holly looked away.

But she brightened. The meadow smelled sweet. A stream tinkled nearby. So peaceful...

Peace. Holly'd almost forgotten what that was.

A thud. Another peal of laughter. Holly looked, vision flashing. On the grass, the girls lay tickling. They didn't see Holly.

Holly wanted to want everything to last.

They were all blind just now.


End file.
